madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
New Amsterdam
Pete's professional and personal lives become more complicated as he struggles to assert power in both. While facing pressure from his wife regarding a new apartment, he further alienates Don and endangers his own position at Sterling Cooper. Pete decides to take a risk that will cost him the job. He is subsequently discovered and fired; however, Bertram Cooper wants him back because of Pete's social connections. Full Synopsis One morning in the Sterling Cooper, the guys are listening to a Bob Newhart comedy album when Trudy Campbell, Pete's wife, enters the office. Pete introduces Trudy to the office, and they head off to do apartment shopping. Pete explains that his $75-a-week salary will be unable to afford the costs. Meanwhile, Rachel Menken is back in the office. Don tries to take her to lunch but she rejects his invitation. That evening, Betty Draper takes the family dog for a walk down the street. She sees a man banging on Helen Bishop's door, yelling, "Dammit, Helen! Open the door!" He sees her and tries to get Betty to allow him to use the Draper's phone, which she refuses. Helen is thankful for Betty's help and tells her that her ex-husband had extra-marital relationships. That same night, Pete tries to discuss his finances with his father, Andrew Campbell, who doesn't understand what Pete does for a living. Pete attempts to explain what he does and also mentions that they've found a place and that they would probably need some help to purchase it. Andrew rejects Pete's request adding, "We gave you your name, and what have you done with it?" The next day, the conference room fills for a Bethlehem Steel meeting, which includes the company head, Walter Veith. Don tries to sell the campaign of: a picture of the Manhattan skyline with the words, "New York City, brought to you by Bethlehem Steel." Similar boards showcased other cities including Chicago, St. Louis and Pittsburgh. Walter does not quite understand the campaign, but gets the gist that they were going for. Just before Don can convince him, Pete interjects and tells Walter that they will come up with something else. Don is understandably angry with Pete's actions in the meeting. Betty prepares dinner when she is interrupted by Helen. Because the babysitter had canceled, she begs Betty to keep an eye on her son, Glen, while she heads to the Kennedy headquarters. Compared to the Draper residence, Helen's house is a mess. Betty has Glen watch TV, while she heads off to the bathroom, and as soon as she sits down she is interrupted by Glen, who stands at the doorway and watches her. She yells at him, and closes the door. He is upset and cries and apologizes. She accepts his apology. Later, he asks her for a piece of her hair, which she cuts off a small lock and gives it to him. Pete and Trudy visit her parents, Jeannie and Tom Vogel, who are far more happy to help finance their apartment. Pete is not pleased with this offer, who while wanted help from his parents, does not want his independence taken away by his in-laws. Ken and Walter sit at a booth in a hotel bar. Pete invites over two twenty-somethings to get Walter to help ease Walter's worries so he can discuss the steel campaign. The following day the group reconvenes with Walter to discuss the campaign. Don tries to pitch a new idea, but Walter mentions the one that Pete had pitched the night before. Pete is happy, while Don is furious. Don tells Pete that he's fired and to "go and get a cardboard box. Then put your things in it." Pete, heads to his office, visibly distressed with the notion that he's fired. At Dr. Wayne's office, Betty tells him about her concerns over Helen and her children. Don and Roger Sterling meet with Mr. Cooper in his vast, Japanese-style office to discuss Pete's termination. Because of the situation with Pete's family history, being the son of Dorothy Dykeman, a vastly wealthy and old New York family. Pete is their "in" to events and social gatherings and they can not afford to fire him at that moment. Roger and Don go to Pete to tell him he's not fired and that it was Don's idea to fight to keep him from ultimately being terminated while both Roger and Cooper wanted him out. The episode ends when Pete and Trudy take a look at their brand new apartment, which was purchased in part to Trudy's parents. Cast * Jon Hamm - Don Draper * Elisabeth Moss - Peggy Olson * Vincent Kartheiser - Pete Campbell * January Jones - Betty Draper * Christina Hendricks - Joan Holloway * Bryan Batt - Salvatore Romano * Michael Gladis - Paul Kinsey * Aaron Staton - Ken Cosgrove * Rich Sommer - Harry Crane * Maggie Siff - Rachel Menken * Robert Morse - Bertram Cooper * John Slattery - Roger Sterling * Darby Stanchfield - Helen Bishop * Christopher Allport - Andrew Campbell * Alison Brie - Trudy Campbell * Joe O'Connor - Tom Vogel * Randy Oglesby - Walter Veith * Andy Umberger - Dr. Arnold Wayne * Channing Chase - Dorothy Campbell * Rene Hamilton - Elaine * Maxwell Huckabee - Robert Draper * Julie McNiven - Hildy * Sheila Shaw - Jeannie Vogel * Kiernan Shipka - Sally Draper * Marten Holden Weiner - Glen Bishop Additional Cast Members * Stephen Jordan - Dan Bishop * Kiersten Lyons - Charlotte * Haley Mancini - Wendy * Barbara Kerr Condon - Mrs. Clifford Lyman * Emelle - Secretary (uncredited) * Sarah Jannett Parish - Donna (uncredited) * David Pearl - Ad Agency Exec (uncredited) * Jennifer Sims - Secretary (uncredited) Category:Episodes Category:Season One